


Fan video | Blank Space - Sherlock (BBC)

by 123Alwaysfree



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Edit, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Taylor Swift - Freeform, YouTube, blank space, fan video, mainly johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Alwaysfree/pseuds/123Alwaysfree
Summary: Link to the video posted inside.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fan video | Blank Space - Sherlock (BBC)

https://youtu.be/nv8jOrapF1Q

This is a Sherlock edit I made an year back but wasn’t confident enough to post. But there was the 10th anniversary some time back so I thought well why not?  
[ Reposted on tumblr ]

Song: Blank Space by Taylor Swift  
Ships: multi; mainly johnlock. You may choose to interpret any or all of the ships as platonic/romantic/however you like. 

Please feel free to comment. <3


End file.
